


Making Amends

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [9]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Sulking Donald Pierce, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Donald arrives home early and is sulking because you have organised a night out with your friends. He feels you really need to make it up to him!
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 1





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> It is just an excuse for smut really but I think it reveals more about both Donald and Good Girl's character.

“You still mad?”

Donnie grunted a response. He was lying on the bed, hands behind his head, sulking. He was wearing black boxer briefs and a plain black vest which displayed some of the sliver scars that ran from his torso to his shoulders. He’d come home a day early to surprise you, but was upset that you weren’t more excited. Normally you’d jump with joy, but you’d arranged a long overdo girls’ night at Joe’s and was on the way out when he unexpectedly arrived.

“Blow them off baby.” He cooed, pulling you into a long pined for embrace. Oh, it was tempting, so deliciously tempting, but it had been ages since you’d seen your friends all together, and you’d cancelled too many times before.

You were paying for it now. Hanging out alone at your house waiting for you to come home was not in his plans. Donald Pierce liked things to go to plan. He liked things his way. Normally, right about now, he’d be kissing you and pulling at your clothes, but his hands were firmly behind his head. This was his way of punishing you. You needed to make amends.

“If it makes you feel any better, I had a horrible time.” He gave a half shrug, face scowling.

Okay if that’s how he wanted to be, you could play hardball too. A devilish idea came to you - Donnie was a hot-blooded male, who hadn’t seen you in two weeks, his armoured resolve wouldn’t be able to withhold your attack.

“Oh well if you’re going to be like that, I’ll just get ready for bed.” Standing at the foot of the bed, in full view of Donnie, you slowly began unbuttoning your top, leisurely dropping it to the floor. You weren’t wearing fancy underwear, but it matched, black with a little lace, enough to attract his attention. But he didn’t flinch. You moved to unbutton your jeans, biting your bottom lip and looking directly at him. Once your fly was unfastened you turned slightly, stuck out your rear to accentuate your curves as you pulled them down. Nothing. Donald Pierce was a man to stand his ground.

Climbing on to the bed, you stalked over him, went to kiss him, he let you but made no move to kiss in return. You needed to be bolder. You shuffled back down the bed, hands caressed his tanned, muscular thighs, fingertips under the bottom of his boxers - teasing. You kept your body low, hovering just above his own, moved your hands upwards over his hips to his stomach, your body ghosting over his cock. You pushed up the black cotton shirt and kissed his abdomen, kissed the soft trail of hair that led down – lips parted, eyes trained on Donnie’s, his guard still in place. Downwards still, one hand on his hip the other palming his cock, your mouth close enough for him to feel your hot, lusty breath, then soft kisses to the fabric. He stiffened beneath you, his body confessing his desires but soon enough he was up and had you by your wrists.

“No baby, you don’t get to play.”

You pouted, stuck out your bottom lip, “I missed you.”

“Not that fucking much.”

“Donnie come on.” He sat glaring, sulking that you’d favoured your friends before him. “Fine, I’ll just have to play on my own.” You’re teasing, yet you saw a flash in Donnie’s eyes and it wasn't the reaction you expected.

“You should.”

“What?”

He grabbed hold of you flipped you so that you were lying were he, only shortly before, had been.

“Get yourself off. C’mon that’s your punishment.”

“Punishment?”

“Yeah baby.”

A large knot twisted in your stomach, you’re nervous, you’d never felt so inhibited in front of Donnie. He’d seen you naked and bare, touched every part of you, had sex more times than you could count but you had never touched yourself in front of him. It shouldn’t have been so difficult, you’d done it over the phone, he heard you come, encouraged you through it - many times. It was a staple of your long-distance relationship but something about him being so close and abstaining from touching you unnerved you. It was supposed to. But you'd give him what he thought he wanted, wondered who it would really punish.

“Fine.” Your hands started to caress your own body - over your breasts, hand in the cup of your bra playing with the flesh, the movements causing the hard nipple to be exposed, peeking from its lacy confines. Your other sank down between your legs, fingers rubbing at your clit through the fabric, moisture appearing quickly under the close glare of Donnie.

“Look at me.” He’s barking orders and you do as you are told. Each one like electricity sparking passion deep within. “Take them off.”

You stopped, quickly removed your underwear, shimmied them down your legs, but you needed to half sit to remove your bra. When you lay back in position Donnie has moved, sat back. “Wider.” You spread your legs, there’s no hiding as you started again. You heard the wet arousal and the increasing heaviness of your breathing. “Put your fingers in.”

“I don’t need-”

“Do it.” Again, you obeyed his command, inserted one than another.

“Feel good?

“Not as good as you…Donnie please.” You saw him as he licked his lips, a large bulge in his shorts. You’re close and you thought that’s what he wanted to see, he knew the signs, how your body worked, he’s made you come so many times. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and just when you were about to reach the edge, he barked another order.

“Stop. Turn over. On your knees.” In your nativity you thought you’d finally broken him. Broken through his defences, but you were wrong. He left you like that as he moved to the side of the bed. Took his time removing his clothes, putting on the condom he retrieved from the drawer, it was not supposed to be titillating, it’s part of your punishment.

He positioned himself behind you, “You going to show me how sorry you are? Beg for forgiveness?” Before you could answer he was in you. Hard and deep and full and you willing to take all it because it felt so good. Donnie always made you feel good. He pushed down on your back, forcing you into the mattress, it didn’t hurt but he’s firm. He fucked you like that – rough, relentless. Unable to say anything, muffled by the bed but you wailed louder as your orgasm built.

“Close?” he queried. You mumbled, turned to nod. His metal arm suddenly under you, your back against his sweaty torso, the new angle made you gasp with bliss. He was panting in your ear, “No baby, you don’t get to come.” You whimpered. “No, you don’t deserve it, making me wait. Now you gotta wait till you’re sorry.”

“I am sorry, I am sorry,” you begged. He had never denied you before, yes Donnie always loved to take his own pleasure, but he’d always given you more than you needed - delighted in doing so.

“You gotta wait baby.” He’s holding you to him, began to thrust again and as you neared you peak once more stopped.

Whimpering and pleading, “Donnie…”

“What baby?”

“I need…Donnie…”

“You wanna come?” You nodded, whining. “Ask nicely.” a feral growl in your ear.

“Please.”

“Beg.” His voice low and primal.

“Please Donnie please.”

“Okay baby.” He’s back to it but the hand that held you in place was now at your clit, strumming vigorously. “Come for me baby, come for me, tell me how good it feels.”

Finally, you were able to bask in your release, your walls clenched and pleasure washed over you, he didn’t stop. Donnie saw you through but continued, just as relentless as before, but now no restraint and you’re soaring once more. Curses left his lips, biting at your ear and neck.

“Again baby.” Not sure if it’s a question or command but you did, you came again and so did he, growling deeply before he slowed. Slumping forward, you both collapsed, bent over onto the bed. He stayed there for a while, panting and catching his breath, began to kiss the nape of your neck and top of your back along the spine. Soft, tender, wonderful kisses.

“K’baby?” his voice soft and dreamy, all command fallen from it.

“Hmm.”

“Not too rough?”

Shook your head, “Am I forgiven now?”

He chuckled against your skin, you felt his whole body move, felt him inside of you. “Course baby. Just hate sharin’ you that’s all. Wanna keep you all to myself.” Kissed you again. Finally pushed away from you and made his way to the bathroom. Wiping himself with a towel when he returned, you hadn’t moved stayed still needing to recover.

“Let’s clean you up baby.” The towel was damp and warm – you turned on your back and Donnie gently wiped down your thighs, ridding you of the remnants of your own desire, placed a soft kiss to your knee. He threw the towel in the hamper and lied down on the bed next to you. “C’mere baby.”

Naked in your bed next to each other, your leg draped over Donnie’s, tracing little patterns on his chest, watching it rise and fall. This was your favourite time, the heavy dreaminess after sex. You loved the intimacy of it, the rapture, only you and Donnie and the love you shared – you could spend eternity doing just this, Donnie would be content too if it was punctuated by your love making. All animosity between you two had faded. Complicated in many ways in others Donnie was a very simple creature.

“What was so bad?” he asked in hushed southern tones.

“Huh?” a little confused.

“You said you had a horrible time. Before. What was bad?”

“Oh yeah erm-”

“Just sayin’ it so I forgave you more easily huh?” He squeezed the closest piece of your skin he could reach.

“No, I didn’t lie. I don’t know, it was okay. Just Jessica was there. She just puts a downer on things.”

“You gotta stop lettin' her get to you.”

“I know.”

“What did she say?” His eyes were closed and his thumb was brushing against your skin.

“It’s not what she said more how. She’s sneery. Asks questions she knows the answer to just to… she’s critical about everything.”

“Probably readin’ too much –“

“Don’t say that, that’s what Krissy says and it’s not, it’s not in my head.” Anger bubbling and penetrating your calm paradise, god the woman could sour everything. Donnie was right you needed to stop letting her bother you.

“She’s just jealous baby.”

“Of who? Me?”

“Yeah.” You chuckled at his response. “What’s so funny?” he seemed genuinely perplexed. You propped yourself up and looked at him, his deep blue eyes, his mouth slightly open and the glimmer of his gold tooth.

“Have you seen her? She’s gorgeous and confident and everyone loves her.”

“Not everyone. And what else baby?” his tone was light though not quite playful but there’s something more serious in his eyes. “Think about it – you’re beautiful, you are. And funny and nice- ”

You scrunched your nose, “Nice?”

“You know what I mean… you’re successful, got a good job, your own house, make friends easily, in a committed relationship with a fucking amazing guy...” he’s smirking. “Baby you don’t see what you’ve got and well some people are just vindictive.”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Hmm, well I don’t know about the amazing boyfriend.” You squealed as he flipped you on to your back, pinned you between his limbs.

“Do I need to punish you again?” his voice gleeful, you shook your head. “Good cos it was torture,” he said laughing as he climbed back down resuming his place by your side.

“Oh it was? You had just an awful time.” You mocked him with a pouty lip.

“It was baby. No idea how hard it was keeping my hands off you.”

“You didn’t last very long… though I’ll admit longer than I thought you would. Did you enjoy the show?” You were both laughing, any thoughts of petty quarrels long gone. Yes, it was moments like these that were your favourite – fit to burst with happiness and joy and love.

“Seems you get on alright when I’m not here.” He lifted your hand in his, entwined his fingers around yours.

“No I don’t. Not the same at all.”

“No.” Lifting your hand higher, he placed your palm and fingers next to his. Your hands small and dainty in comparison to his broad palms and long fingers. “Guess not… Going to have to make it up you. Do whatever you want me to.” He’s back on his side, propped on his elbow, staring down at you, grinning.

“Whatever I want, hmmm let’s see…”

“Well, I got an idea where to start, while you’re thinking and all.” His eyebrows raised and two fingers outstretched wiggling, his body vibrating with his chuckle. You grinned back, nodded. “And baby you know what, you can come as many times as you want.”


End file.
